Pipe gates are a popular gate option on farms. The pipe gate is often pivotally connected to a fence post to allow opening and shutting of the gate. A common pivot connection is a pintle/gudgeon hinge. The gudgeon is clamped to the gate and the pintle is a screw or bolt that goes into a post. Hinges are usually attached to a gate after the gate is constructed and could be removed from the gate.
Many pipe gates are quite long. Because of their length they tend to exert a large force on the hinge. Most hinges when subject to this force alter their desired fixed relation to the gate to which they are attached. With a pintle/gudgeon hinge, the gudgeon rotates on the gate and/or the pintle rotates in the post when subject to this force. The result is that over time the end of the gate may sag toward the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for a pipe gate hinge that provides greater structural strength at the pivot point and is not subject to alteration of the relationship between the gate and the hinge to reduce sagging of the gate over time.